


【路托】走在死亡邊緣上也要談戀愛！

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 去別人家作客要提早一星期廢寢忘餐地準備是常識吧, 對視三秒就已經構成了強姦, 巴托受, 愛情摧毁腦細胞, 最強後盾君的自殺傾向及嚴重OCD, 相愛相殺重新定義, 總攻大人今天也不留活路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 海賊盛宴AU（<-竟然有這種AU？！）官方同人One Piece Party vol.2第9話「千陽號的客人」裡巴托被邀請去千陽號玩的加油添醬改編版www
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, 路托
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【路托】走在死亡邊緣上也要談戀愛！

第一次登上千陽號，不但由路飛前輩帶領著參觀了整艘船，得到了弗蘭奇前輩送的模型，還居然能吃到羅賓前輩做的飯，巴托洛米奧簡直分分秒秒都幸福到死而無憾，要不是烏索普前輩總是及時把他救回來，他今天已經死掉很多次了。

羅賓在廚房裡忙碌，巴托洛米奧雖然很想幫手但又不敢僭越主客身份，便照著索隆的說話乖乖在一旁坐了下來。

他能感受到路飛前輩正在盯著他看，但他到了現在還是不敢直視對方，只敢偶爾偷瞄一兩眼那像太陽一樣閃閃發光的笑臉。

幾人聊著聊著，路飛突然打斷了巴托洛米奧誠惶誠恐的感激話語。

「洛米男！你已經是我們的伙伴，就別再那麼見外地用敬語了！」

「可是——」

「別可是了！這是船長命令！！」

巴托洛米奧一怔。

餐廳裡的空氣靜止了幾秒。

食物差不多煮好，羅賓熄火，一邊加入調味料攪拌，一邊笑著說。

「啊，對了，路飛，小雞君也是個船長來著。」

「欸？！」

意識到平時「笑臉要求→船長命令→強制執行」的套路卡了在第二部分，路飛一時之間轉不過來。

「不不不羅賓前輩不是這樣的唄！路飛前輩是小弟最敬重的人，是大船團的領導人物！我從加入大船團的那天開始就是效忠草帽一伙的小弟了唄！路飛前輩既然是老大，自然能命令大船團裡任何人包括我在內——」

「什麼鬼啦！我不承認你是我的手下！我不是老大！也不收小弟！！」

路飛大聲抗議著，在他心裡從來一秒都沒把巴托洛米奧當成手下，他跟對方是平等的，是伙伴、是朋友、是他喜歡的人。

「嗚嗚嗚我們已經擅作主張地當上路飛前輩您的小弟了唄！剛才震驚了一下，是因為我這是第一次得到路飛前輩的命令唄！！被命令了啊啊啊好幸福！嗚嗚嗚眼淚止不住了唄！路飛前輩的命令我一定歇盡所能地遵從！啊啊萬分抱歉不中用的小弟還是忍不住使用了敬語——」

索隆面對著激動的巴托洛米奧滿臉黑線。

「你對著我說幹嘛……路飛在另一邊……」

「你別再管自己做小弟啦！！這是船——Se、sen……是 **前輩命令** ！！！」

「遵命！路飛前——」

「 **別『前輩』我！！** 說了前輩不就又得加上敬語了嗎！？那個也不准說！」

「只有我感受到這對話所包含著極端的矛盾嗎。」

索隆看著忽視了任性三部曲的第二步驟，直接跳至「強制執行」的路飛，以及仍然面向著他自己無法轉身直視路飛的巴托洛米奧。

「你不是一個人，但我已經很久無法用正常邏輯去衡量路飛了，就像我也無法用正常邏輯去衡量你……或者他。」

烏索普覺得巴托洛米奧在船上這幾小時以來，他的吐嘈頻率比平常還高上一倍，真是天外有天、神經病外有神經病。

「來，請享用海鮮燉飯、羅宋湯、生菜沙拉，別吃太急噎死喔。」

弗蘭奇一邊幫羅賓把食物一盤盤放上餐桌，一邊抱怨著對方哪天不咒人死就心裡不安樂，雖然他都開始習慣了。

「嗚啊——！！」巴托洛米奧驚嘆著羅賓女神的手藝，頓時又有了想當下僕並跪下來獻上膝蓋並幸福到投海自盡的混亂念頭。

「看起來好好吃——！！喂洛米男，快吃吧！你不緊張到都幾天沒吃飯了嗎？！」

「好、好的……路……路……嗯……好的唄……」

巴托洛米奧內心抓狂著：說・不・出・口——！！太不敬了唄！！！可是這是前輩的命令！是前輩用前輩的身份命令不准再叫前輩！可是這該怎麼辦？！好想感謝路飛前輩的體貼和關心可是沒法說出來！沒法不用敬語！更沒法直呼路飛前輩的名字唄——！！

路飛特地換了座位坐到巴托洛米奧旁邊，後者像哪裡被戳到般縮了一下，於是路飛又挪動椅子 **再湊近** 一點，這種舉動使前一秒還在糾結得臉色發青的巴托洛米奧，下一秒又耳根發熱、紅暈在臉上蔓延。

巴托洛米奧的情緒總是比新世界的天氣轉得更快更激烈，路飛覺得這樣的對方有趣好玩極了，是新伙伴之中他最最喜歡的人。要不是對方已經有自己的海賊團，他早就把人給拐上千陽號了，於是才分別沒多久又把人邀請來玩。

羅就常常來串門子，路飛覺得巴托洛米奧最好也能不時來吃吃飯、過過夜什麼的。

「哇這個好喝！還有這個！洛米男你試試看這個！！」

「喔……啊……」

「好吃吧？！」

「……嗯！」巴托洛米奧臉紅著點點頭。

「哈哈哈下次你要再來試山治做的！會好吃到哭喔！」

雖然光是聽到路飛讓他下次再來的邀請，不用等到山治做飯，巴托洛米奧現在就已經能吃到哭出來了。

「小雞君好像變得沒法說話了呢，好有趣w」

「洛米男沒事吧？這跟機械人當機的情況有點像了。」

「……看起來相當痛苦。」

「是患上了不說敬語就會死掉的病吧……我說路飛，你就別欺負人了，洛米男喜歡怎樣說就怎樣說嘛。」

烏索普看著無法說出完整句子的巴托洛米奧，後者默默地努力吃飯，露出不知是因為感動還是委屈還是驚恐著淚水汪汪的表情，好像突然從一隻吵鬧的大型犬變成了一隻安靜可憐的小動物。

「我哪有欺負人！洛米男你有被我欺負了嗎？！」

路飛雙手拍上桌子，前傾著湊到巴托洛米奧面前。感受到這超近距離的熾熱視線，巴托洛米奧嚇得動作一僵，呼吸都停止了，緊張地閉上眼睛不敢對視。

「嗚……我……唔……」

啊啊啊得馬上回應路飛前輩！不對！是路、路、路……果然不行唄說不出口！！！！

巴托洛米奧對著餐碗用力搖起頭。

「瞧！洛米男他說沒有耶——」

「哪有說！！！他完全沒法說話了好不好！！！」烏索普忍不住吐嘈。

親眼目睹了草帽一伙的日常相處，巴托洛米奧難以抑制心頭湧出的感動，一連串的敬語眼看就要衝口而出，為了不違背路飛……前輩的命令，他連忙把字句吞回肚子裡。

一頓飯下來，路飛在巴托洛米奧身旁動來動去，每次不經意的肢體碰撞都讓巴托洛米奧的心跳更為加速，到了一個地步，他覺得再下去自己不用上吊也要心臟病死掉了，只好小聲地跟旁邊的索隆說聲他要去個小便，暫時逃了出去。

路飛前輩太親切了唄！

這樣地平易近人、全無架子，就算明明是極為偉大的人物，烏索普前輩也能毫不猶豫地找緊每個時機進行精準的吐嘈！然後寬容大量的路飛前輩一絲尷尬都沒有！繼續散發著太陽一樣的光芒！

烏索普前輩真是個又厲害又溫柔的男子漢唄！

路飛前輩真是又耀眼又溫暖的聖人唄！

快要被路飛前輩那太陽般熾熱的神聖感給融化掉了唄！要死掉了唄可是這樣死掉也太幸福了唄簡直是全宇宙最幸福的死法唄！！！！！ **糟糕！好想這樣死掉！！！**

巴托洛米奧激動地從船尾狂奔到船頭，在背包中摸出了全套清潔用具，一邊回想著路飛前輩的笑容，一邊偷偷地帶著敬語把前輩們全部輪流膜拜了遍，一邊OCD發作起來從船頭擦拭到船尾又抹回船頭，不自覺地闖進了沒見過砲臺控制室。

外面變得有點嘈吵，好像還有點炮擊和什麼人在大聲說話的聲音。

房間很黑，他繞了一圈找不回進來的門，也找不到燈的開關，只找到一根不知道用途的桿子，心想該不會千陽號上的廁所還有這種機關——

他板下控制桿，發動了獅吼炮，把跳到弱勢敵船上準備好大顯身手的、又厲害又溫柔的男子漢烏索普前輩，連著敵船一起炸飛掉。

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈你別自責了烏索普沒死掉就好哈哈哈！」

路飛大笑著安慰（？）發抖著哭個不停的巴托洛米奧。

巴托洛米奧沒遇上過消極幽靈，但是此刻，他跪在地上哭成了orz狀，想找個地方挖個洞把自己埋進去因為他下半生只配當棵雜草。

「咳咳，沒錯！那正好就是我的作戰策略！」渾身纏上繃帶的烏索普撐著拐杖出現。

「嗚……真的嗎……烏索普前輩竟然打算自我犧牲……嗚嗚……還想到我會在砲臺那裡……簡直嚶嚶嚶……簡直是料事如神唄……」

「料事如神！」木乃伊烏索普比了個拇指。

「你少吹了……」索隆頭上一滴冷汗。

「好啦好啦，沒事啦別在意！」

路飛走到巴托洛米奧前面蹲下來，像在安慰寵物一樣摸摸對方後腦的綠髮。

巴托洛米奧明明有1.3個路飛的身高，可是面對著路飛，巴托洛米奧總是有種自己很緲小的錯覺。

明明自己才是發誓要擔當路飛前輩的盾的那個，卻似乎總是自己在感受來自前輩那種溫柔的安心感。

「對不起……」巴托洛米奧盤坐在甲板的草地上，手䄂在臉上亂擦著眼淚，低落地茸著頭。「我真是很沒用唄……還要路飛前、前……不，嗚……我、我本應是要好好保護前輩們——呃！對不起！一不小心又！！」

路飛看著巴托洛米奧驚慌著捂住嘴，左顧右盼著沒能正視蹲在眼前的自己，紅紅的眼框冒著水氣，一副又快要哭出來的樣子，他才發現對方單單是想要改變對自己的稱呼，就已經是一件非常困難的事情。

「抱歉，我不是要強人所難啦，你不用一下子就改過來啊？下次再來的時候改掉就好了啊？」

船上其餘幾人好整以暇地在一旁吃花生。

「……這不算強人所難嗎？」「他根本整天到晚都在強人所難。」

「大概是已經習慣成自然了吧？」「完全沒有自覺呢w」

「好了別哭啦，我有這麼恐怖嗎？你為什麼總是被嚇到不敢看我的臉啊？」路飛繼續強人所難地追逐著巴托洛米奧左閃右避的目光，步步進逼，巴托洛米奧羞窘著愈退愈後，直到後背貼上船身。

「不！不是的唄！路飛前前前前……完全跟恐怖搭不上邊唄！您——不，『你』，嗚……超級無敵完美的所以小的才——不，我！我是因為這樣才……」

**「洛米男！！！」「在！！！」**

巴托洛米奧跟大喝著他名字的路飛對上了眼睛，路飛愉快地咧嘴而笑。

「看吧？我沒很可怕啊？你別怕我啦！嘻嘻……」

「路……嗚……我……不……嚶……」

兩人的距離近得鼻尖快要碰到，巴托洛米奧從頭到腳泛著潮紅，腦神經啪地斷掉，雙手反射般想要掩臉擋住視線，可是發軟的手才提到一半，對方的橡膠手臂就環著他繞了兩圈進行路飛式熊抱，巴托洛米奧雙手被禁錮在胸前，呼吸停頓、口吐白沫、瞳孔放大、眼前一片白光，頭頂冒出的不知道是腦部被燒壞的煙還是正在準備升天的靈魂……

「喂夠了，別再逼他，他要死了。」

索隆忍不住走上前，抓起路飛的後領讓他鬆手，心想這兩人真是刷新了視姦的定義。

不省人事的巴托洛米奧軟軟地側身滑下，仍然維持著卷起來的狀態，像一條熟透的可憐蝦米。

「咦？睡著了嗎？啊對，洛米男緊張得幾天沒睡好覺了耶！好！我也一起來睡個午覺喂索隆等等！幹嘛拖走我？！！我要跟洛米男一起——」

羅賓微笑著對被拖行至甲板另一邊的路飛說。

「是想像喬巴抱著索隆那樣跟小雞君一起午睡嗎？這樣做的話，下次見到小雞君他已經是一座墓碑了呢。」

「你很找緊每個咒人死的機會啊……」弗蘭奇嘆氣。

那天，巴托洛米奧終於還是沒見到山治他們，臨走的時侯還是無法改掉敬語，也還是完全沒法直視路飛。

「好！！不斷地邀請他來玩直到全部都能做到為止吧！！」

路飛笑容燦爛地跟離開的巴托洛米奧互相揮手。

然後，因為無法背對著向自己揮手道別的路飛前輩，而惟有倒著走的巴托洛米奧——

烏索普大喊。

「喂快停下！後面是！！」

——在港口的邊緣踩空掉了進海裡。

**「洛米男！！！！！」**

在索隆跳下船跑去救人的同時，路飛已經驚叫著伸長手臂，隨便抓住個燈柱彈到巴托洛米奧墮海的地方跟著跳了下去。

「你也不會游啊啊啊！！！」

索隆發出了崩潰的怒吼，秒速脫掉短靴也隨著跳了下海。

「咳……你、咳……沒、沒事吧……？」

「對、對不起……我、咳咳……一不小心就……」

「白癡……哈……你們兩個……白癡……」

被救起的兩人瀕死般咳出海水，旁邊坐著喘著氣休息的索隆，臉色比鍋底還黑。

「再遲一點撈上來的就是屍體了w 看來還是把小雞君護送回他的船比較好。」

「這種事，在同一天內居然能發生兩次……」

烏索普想到了「你們不考慮報名參加年度笨蛋情侶比賽嗎我覺得嬴面有點大」這種吐嘈。

可是他覺得，說出「情侶」兩個字的𣊬間，就不止是把人護送回去而是變成扛回去了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝Kowalsky太太推我進路托抗（笑）
> 
> 一想到p站きり畫的巴托對著電腦：  
> 「『路托』0項搜尋結果唄？！？！！！」那一臉超震驚的樣子我就忍不住www
> 
> 路飛x巴托真是太可怕了，從上船一刻開始就完全沒有活路wwwwww
> 
> 巴托去千陽號之前絕對是整個星期都在廢寢忘餐地做準備才會變成那樣www  
> 請加油堅持下去別陣亡www
> 
> 本來只打算寫一點點，然後跟其他梗一起寫成幾個小短篇合起來po，可是一不小心就......算了（放棄  
> 今天也在努力地all巴托（笑


End file.
